homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Dean
Blake Dean is the son of Les Bagley and Margot Dean and the brother of Karen Dean. He's also the half-brother of Roxy Miller and the nephew of Kevin Bagley and Alec Dean. He's the husband of Sophie Simpson and the ex-boyfriend of Rachel Webb, Meg Bowman and Finlay Roberts. He's the father of David Simpson and the stepfather of Sophie's daughter, Tamara Simpson. Storylines Blake arrives in Summer Bay with his younger sister Karen, looking for Ailsa Hogan, who had been in prison with their mother, Margot, who has recently died. They hope Ailsa will take them in after living with their uncle Alec proved to be unpleasant. Ailsa's husband Alf is less than enthusiastic but she eventually talks him round. While playing a game of street cricket with Karen, Sophie and Sally Fletcher, he damages principal Donald Fisher's car with a stray ball and is annoyed when Alf Stewart and Donald insist he pay for the repairs even though it is an accident. Blake changes his mind and Alf agrees to pay half the costs. Blake, Karen and Sophie try to earn the money by doing some gardening for Donald but accidentally leave a sprinkler running by an open window, resulting in the front room being soaked. Early into his time at Summer Bay High, Blake clashes with another of his teachers, Grant Mitchell, but changes his mind when Grant offers to train him for an upcoming iron man competition after he is the victim of a practical joke from Adam Cameron and Matt Wilson who encourage him to train harder than he needs to. When Alan Stone takes over as deputy principal, Blake clashes with him. Blake and Karen point out one of Stone's mistakes and he begins a campaign against them. Stone exceeds his authority and canes Blake across his hands in front of his peers. The class are shocked but caning is legal, although the incident prompts Donald to stipulate it is not to be used at Summer Bay High anymore. Blake exacts revenge by taking the wheels of Stone's car and raising it on bricks, which causes his car to be damaged as well as Donald's. The final straw comes when Stone grabs Karen in class; Blake steps in to defend his sister and pushes Stone away from her, causing him to fall. Stone complains to Donald but is transferred. Blake begins beating himself up emotionally and his mood swings worry Alf, Ailsa and Grant. He confesses that he blames himself for his mother's death from cancer and feels the stress of his time in juvenile detention for car theft caused the cancer. Ailsa and Steven Matheson assure Blake that he is not to blame for his mother's death. Patricia Coleman, Blake's new teacher and a former nun, also counsels him. Blake and Sophie begin dating, their first date is ruined when they have to look after Sally and they are later caught kissing on a school trip. While Blake is on detention, Sophie and Haydn Ross (Andrew Hill) take the lead roles in the school's production of Romeo and Juliet. Blake does not like Haydn and is annoyed when he catches Sophie kissing him for real. Blake punches Haydn Ross, ending his relationship with Sophie. Sophie and Karen force Blake and Haydn to bond and they later buy a car from school caretaker Kenny Gibbs: The car has numerous faults but they restore it together. Blake tries to forget about Sophie by dating Rachel Webb. However, when Blake reports Rachel's brother Josh, for drug dealing, Josh seeks revenge on him. Rachel also reports Josh when he tries to frame Adam, who protected Blake from him, for robbery. She and her mother Gerry decide to leave Summer Bay. Josh is later released from prison and claims to be a reformed character. Blake and Adam accompany Josh on a camping trip, but they discover he is planning to murder them. They overpower Josh and he flees the area. When Haydn leaves, Bake finds his social circle shrinking. When Karen begins dating local troublemaker Maurice "Revhead" Gibson, Blake covers for her and is shocked when he learns they have robbed Alf's store. Karen attempts to flee the bay but kills Donald's nephew David Croft in a car accident while doing so. Karen is then arrested and sent to juvenile detention for two years. Blake learns Sophie is pregnant with David's baby and helps his new friend Simon Fitzgerald pose as the father in order to help her. Blake and Simon arrange to have some girls over while Alf and Ailsa are out only for their guests, Sharyn and Annette, to set them up by leaving lingerie down the back of the sofa. Soon after Simon's father Bill is exposed as a con artist, Simon moves with Blake and the Stewarts. Meg Bowman arrives in the bay and Blake is instantly smitten but her mother Julia tries to warn him off. It emerges Meg is dying of leukaemia and Blake continues to see her. Meg tells Blake she has three wishes to fulfill before she dies, to swim with dolphins, to ride an old-fashioned ship and to make love. Alf arranges for Blake and Meg to spend a weekend together at a hotel in the city where they consummate their relationship but Meg deteriorates rapidly on their return. A few days later Meg dies in Blake's arms on the beach as they watch the sun rise. Blake is depressed for a while and Alf arranges for him to go on an exchange trip. When he returns, Blake learns that Simon has gone back to live with Bill. Blake then begins spending time with Finlay and they share a kiss but he does not want a relationship with her and tries to let her down gently. Adam arranges a situation where Finlay catches Blake kissing another girl. Finlay takes revenge by sabotaging Blake's alarm clock, making him late for a HSC exam. Les Bagley, Blake's estranged father, re-enters his life. The Stewarts want him to stay away but Blake wants to get to know his dad and agrees to visit him. This drives a wedge between Blake and Alf, and Blake leaves to live with Les in the city. Blake later discovers he has a half-sister, Roxy Miller. Les is not interesting in knowing his daughter but Blake insists on tracking her down. Blake suggests Roxy take a job at Les's restaurant, but Les sees through this and hits Roxy. Having discovered his father's darker side, Blake turns his back on Les and returns to the Bay, taking Roxy with him. After an icy reunion, Blake and Alf reconcile. Blake takes up scuba diving and spends more time with Finlay. When she is trapped during a dive, Blake raises the alarm and she is rescued. While Finlay is recovering in hospital, Blake shares a kiss with her and they become a couple. Karen returns to town after she is paroled, but Blake learns she is still out of control and she starts a fight in a nightclub, which results in Blake being punched. When Karen flees the Bay after stealing money from Ailsa, Blake tracks her down in the city where she is staying with a criminal friend and tries to convince her to return. She refuses and Blake decides to join her in the city to keep an eye on her, which effectively ends his and Fin's romance. Blake returns in 2002 to attends the town's 150th anniversary celebrations. When the cruise ship the Mirigini is wrecked in a storm, he, Sally and Sophie are stranded in the bush. They are eventually rescued and Blake's old feelings for Sophie come to the surface and they leave together. Blake disagrees with Sophie's plan to be a surrogate for Sally and her boyfriend, Dr. Flynn Saunders, but when Sophie discovers she is carrying two babies, one Sally and Flynn's and the other hers and Blake's, her daughter summons Blake to the Bay. Sophie miscarries Sally's baby, but hers and Blake's child survives. Blake and Sophie leave town together again intending to raise their child as a family. However, when Sophie and Tamara return to town a few months later for Sally and Flynn's wedding, they reveal that Blake had proposed, but did not turn up at the registry office and they have not seen him since. Sophie gives birth to Blake's son without Blake being present and names him David after Tamara's father. Blake returns two years later for Alf's 60th birthday and meets Sophie again. He apologises for his behaviour and tells her that she and David are the most important people to him. She agrees to take him back.Dean, Blake